Prompts via My Reviewers
by Rubicksmaster
Summary: Want to see a story written, but are way to lazy to write it yourself? Easy, tell me and I will make a prompt out of it! See first chapter for rules.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies. I'd like to tell you that I am now writing prompts! Unlike my other stories, this will be updated randomly. Rules are:**

**-No rated M suggestions (seriously, the only thing worse than a 13 year old reading M stuff is them writing it)**

**-Must be specified. If not, I will make it canon to story (aka, humanstuck, schoolstuck. Tell me what type of relationship, if its one-sided, or what POV it would be. (Third-person, first-person).**

**-Leave it in the review section. I would accept PM's, but that would be unfair to guest users.**

**-No hate. If you hate on a chapter, I will not use your prompt. This is to ensure that no one will be insulted, as most of these won't be my favored ships. Keep it to yourself people!**

**That aside, leave a review on what you would like!**

**Alright, I'm out.**


	2. Karezi (AriesXGemini)

**Thank you AriesXGemini for this lovely idea! I ship Karezi, so I will enjoy this. Also, this is rated T. I will probably be ending this at around 100 chapters. I'll tell you guys when to stop sending suggestions. Let us begin! I don't own anything.**

"No!"

"But Karkles!"

"I said fucking no!" Karkat yelled. Terezi had been bothering him about playing with scalemates with her for the past ten minutes, and he was pissed. "Ask Dave to play with you!"

Terezi looked down. "Dave broke up with me."

"Oh."_ It makes sense. Dave hasn't been hanging out with Terezi since she started disappearing_ Karkat thought. "Fine. For a few minutes," he grumbled.

########

Two hours later, Karkat had a blue scalemate on his head. Terezi had drawn a chalk court, and was interrogating said scalemate. "Ms. Berryscale, you claim to be innocent. You look honest." She leaned closer to the plush doll's face. "But I can smell the lies. I can smell the deceit!" she cackled.

"Alright, I'm fucking done. What the fuck is my purpose even?" Karkat asked.

"Your like, the most important part! You're the witness stand," she replied.

Karkat took the scalemate and threw it on the ground. "I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO BE HERE?" Karkat yelled.

"Look, I'm sorry. Just play one more thing with me. Please, it won't be a court case."

"Goddam-fine. Fucking fine. Just a few more fucking minutes. That's what you said an hour ago. But fine," Karkat said, trying to not scream and yell, and insult the blind girl.

"Thank you so much!" she said, kissing him on the cheek. He gasped, and brought his hand up to his face, gently rubbing his cheek. "Okay, I learned about this from Dave." Thus, Terezi set up a storyline where Karkat and Terezi were matesprits, and they had a scalemate kid named Applescale.

"Karkat!"

"What?"

"Our daughter Applescale was being rude to her teacher Ms. Melonclaw. Please discipline her." Terezi dropped the green plush toy in his lap and left.

"I don't care, your teacher is a bitch," he said, adjusting the doll. He then glanced around, checking to make sure Terezi was out of hearing range. "She wants to be my matesprit?"

Little did he know that she was thinking the same thing.

**How was that? I based the two games off of the youtube videos The Witness Stand and Married... With Scalemates. The next prompt will be up soon, so stay tuned! **

**Alright, I'm out.**


	3. Harley (Thatgirlyouthoughtwasquiet)

**Thank you Thatgirlyouthoughtwasquiet! This is, by far, the most original idea I got. Really, how did you come up with this? I think it's amazing! Thank you, and let's begin! I only own Lilly.**

"So tell me about yourself," Lilly said.

"Well, I'm twenty-one years old. I used to live with my friend John and my sister Rose, but they got married. Now it's just me and Harley," Dave replied. He was on a date with a girl he had met in a club. She was studying music, and he was the DJ. They got along well, and it was now their first date.

"Cool! Or rather, ironic," she giggled. "Yeah, I live with my friend Tara. She's an insufferable ass, but is like a little sister to me."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I've got an older brother, Dirk. Major asshole. Captain of the asshole boat."

"So, will I get to meet Harley?" she asked taking a sip of her Coke.

"Maybe. Be prepared to have a new bass buddy though."

"Harley plays bass guitar?" Lilly asked, excitement in her eyes. Dave nodded, the slightest trace of a smirk on his lips. "Well, now we definitely have to meet."

"I'll see what I can do. College takes all of one's free time."

"Is Harley busy?"

Dave scoffed. "Should I count the classes? Astrology, Botany, Biology, Robotics, Computers, Zoology, and History. Not to mention the garden shop and animal shelter. Or the movie store. That's volunteer work."

"Well, set something up soon." Thus, the date continued. And many more followed. Each time, Lilly would ask if she could meet Harley, and each time Dave would say no. But on their eighteenth date, Dave was bringing Lilly back to his apartment instead of taking her back to her house.

"Where are we going?" Lilly asked.

"I thought you might like to meet Harley," he replied.

"Well its about time!" Lilly exclaimed. She was ecstatic, excited to meet this famed Harley. Dave led her to the fourth floor and thirteenth door. He unlocked it and opened the door, letting her walk into the apartment. It was rather large, with one wall dedicated to ironic posters and turntables and the other a shrine to kids shows, anime, toys, and computers. A rifle and a katana blade were hanging on the wall. A giant flat screen TV was pushed against the wall, and it had an Xbox hooked up to it.

"Harley, I'm home!" Dave called. "I brought Lilly!"

"Great!" a girl's voice replied. Jade came out of the bathroom and hugged Dave. "It's about time I met her." She looked at Lilly, a goofy grin present on her face. "Is this her?"

Lilly nodded. "I'm Lilly," she muttered, still surprised.

The girl took her hand and shook it wildly. "I'm Jade Harley! It's so great to meet you! Dave has told me so much about you!"

"Your a girl," Lilly said.

Dave and Jade looked at her, confused. "Uh, yeah. I'm a girl. So?"

"See you around Dave," Lilly said, leaving the apartment.

Dave and Jade looked at each other, before he said, "Well shit, not again."

**Did I tell you how much I liked this idea? I hope I did it right... I would hate to have ruined it. Anyway, I might not be able to update over the weekend. I have to work on my other story, Rose in Wonderland.**

**Alright, I'm out.**


	4. Davekat (CaptainUnicornz)

**Some Davekat for CaptainUnicornz. By the way, I'm fine with swearing. So don't worry about it. Also, you are allowed to post as many requests as you wish as long as they are separate reviews for each chapter. Any whom, let's begin!**

Karkat looked at the new cuts and bruises that littered his arms and stomach. His father had come back with a bottle in hand and a thousand dollars poorer. Angry, he had beaten Karkat once again.

Karkat sighed and locked himself in his room. He took a few bandages and rubbing alcohol out of the desk, right next to the razor. The razor that he used to use every day, the reason for the scars on his wrists. His father wasn't responsible for everything.

He logged onto his computer and opened Pesterchum. Only one of his friends was online. It was turntechGodhead. He groaned. The guy was an asshole, but he needed to do something to take his mind of the pain.

carcinoGenecist began pestering turntechGodhead at [12:00 pm]

CG: HELLO ASSHOLE.

TG: oh hey

TG: i didnt know you stayed up this late

TG: whats up

CG: NOTHING. I'M JUST BORED.

TG: why didnt you just watch one of your shitty romcoms

CG: MY ASSHOLE FATHER IS HOME, AND HE'S IN THE LIVING ROOM. I DON'T WANT TO CONFRONT HIM AGAIN.

TG: again? what did he do to you

CG: NOTHING. I SWEAR. NOW SHUT UP AND STOP TALKING ABOUT IT.

TG: hold on ill be right over

CG: WHAT? NO WAIT, DON'T. OH SHIT.

turntechGodhead ceased pestering carcinoGenecist at [12:10]

Karkat hastily applied the bandages, ignoring the sting of the alcohol. He grabbed another black sweater, and threw his other one away. It was ripped and bloodied beyond repair. He didn't want to ask Kanaya to make him another sweater, but if this kept happening he might have to.

The doorbell rang. "Shut the hell up," his father yelled. _Shit, I thought he was asleep,_ Karkat thought.

Karkat ran to the door. He could handle his father's beatings, but he wasn't sure about Dave. If his father was still in his drunken stupor, it wasn't below him to beat anyone in his path.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked.

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here." Before Karkat could refuse, Dave grabbed his arm and dragged him to his car.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?" Karkat asked.

"My place. I don't want you getting hurt again. Not anymore," Dave replied.

"Look, I don't need your help! I'm perfectly fine on my own!"

"Do you want to sleep on a bed and not worry about being killed in your sleep?" he asked.

"Maybe," Karkat muttered.

"Then shut the hell up." The rest of the drive went on in silence before they arrived at Dave's apartment. He unlocked the door and the pair walked in. "Tomorrow we have to go to school, so let's make this quick. Where did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, can I just fucking go to sleep?"

"Karkat, I will fucking wrestle you to get your shirt off if you don't take it off yourself." Too tired to argue, Karkat lifted his sweater up. Dave gasped.

His entire stomach was littered with bandages. What wasn't covered was scarred, and though none of the cuts looked deep, it left Dave in shock. "And you arms?" Karkat took the sweater off, revealing the bandaged appendages. What caught Dave's attention were the scars. "Did you do those?"

"Why the fuck do you care?" Karkat muttered. "I can take care of it."

"Karkat, this can't go on!" Dave yelled. "What if he goes to far? What if you die? What would I do without you?"

"What?"

"Karkat, I love you. I love you so much. Everyday, I wish that you were mine and only mine. That we could be more than friends. That I could protect you from this asshole!"

"You love me," he muttered. The same boy whom had put him through mental torture for years, whom he had believed hated him, loved him? "Really?"

"Yeah." Wordlessly, Karkat wrapped his arms around Dave. "Uh, Karkat?"

"Shut up and hug me, you asshole," Karkat replied. Though his response was muffled by Dave's shirt, the boy hugged him back.

"Stay here tonight. I don't want you going back there. Not with him," Dave said, kissing Karkat's forehead.

"Where could I sleep?"

"We'll share a bed." So the boys separated, and Dave lent Karkat a pair of sweatpants to wear to bed.

Karkat snuggled closer to Dave. The boy was a wonderful heat source, and Karkat was always cold. "I love you, fuckass," Karkat whispered.

"Love you too, Karkat."

**Enough sadness? Enough fluff? I hope so. Leave a review if you would like to make a request, and tell me if you liked this chapter. **

**Alright, I'm out.**


	5. CroKri (AS)

**Hello my lovelies! Rubicks here with another prompt, from AS. Thank you for the amazing feedback and requests. To Thatgirlyouthoughtwasquiet, I'm glad I did it right! Anyway, back to AS. I don't ship this, but I'll be happy to write anything! So don't worry about what you request. Now let's begin!**

"Cronus, it must be triggering for Meenah to put up with your constant attempts to become her matesprit. I am sorry to say that she simply isn't interested in you," Kankri said.

"Vwhatewver Kankri, she lowves me. She just hasn't realized it yet. She'll say yes, I'm sure of it." Once again, Cronus had been turned down by Meenah, and had come to Kankri for help.

"Cronus Ampora! For the last time, your constant attempts of courting our friends is annoying. It won't happen!" With that, Kankri left in a huff, leaving Cronus stunned. Usually it was much harder to aggravate the Cancer troll. Something must have bothered him.

Cronus sighed. To be honest, he wasn't that interested in Meenah anymore. The way she constantly ignored him was very exhausting. And there was a certain troll that had graced his mind more than once.

Kankri. He was the only one that ever helped him. In return, Cronus listened to his rants. They were soothing to him, and before he knew it he was sad when he didn't hear Kankri talk. Cronus soon grew protective of his friend, growing jealous of his flushed crush, sometimes even getting angry at Porrim's flirtatious manner. If anything, the only reason he kept trying to woo Meenah was to hear Kankri scold him.

Cronus would have made a move on Kankri. However, he did not want to lose the only troll that listened to him, helped him, and, dare he say, cared for him. If Kankri left him, Cronus would be all alone. And, somehow, that sounded scarier than never finding a matesprit.

Oh, but he couldn't just watch Kankri find someone else. He needed to find a sure-fire way to make Kankri his. "I'wve got it!" Cronus exclaimed. He now had his strategy.

########

Cronus watched Kankri nervously, unsure whether to go through with this or not. But as he watched the troll lecture those weird humans, his doubt faded away. He was going to do this. He was making this happen. "Hey Kankri. Are you a breakfast pastry filled with cherry flawvoring, because your hot and svweet," Cronus said, walking over to his friend.

Kankri blushed and stuttered, "I-I believe that was completely unnecessary, Cronus. Please stop."

Cronus didn't listen, and kept going. "Are you an interior designer? 'Cause this place got vway more beautiful vwhen you vwalked in."

"Cronus, please, you're making me uncomfortable. I think I should go."

"Do you play a human trumpet, because you're making me horny."

Kankri stared at his sea-dweller friend. "Cronus, that was completely unnecessary and inappropriate."

Ouch. He wasn't even worthy of one of the long lectures he so enjoyed. And he had lost his only friend. "Shit, sorry Kankri. I knevw this vwas a lost cause."

"Wait." Kankri stopped the sea dweller from absconding the fuck out of there. "Were you messing with me, or was it one of your weak flirting attempts?"

Any normal troll would have lied. But Cronus found that he wasn't able to. He had never lied to Kankri. He wasn't going to start now. "I vwas flirting."

Kankri's blush deepened. "Well, I don't know what to say."

Cronus laughed. "You? Not knovw vwhat to say? Say anything, I'll listen."

"You were the only one that ever listened to me." Kankri moved closer to Cronus. "Maybe this matespritship would last."

"Really?"

Kankri surprised Cronus by rising on his toes and gently kissing him on the lips. "Yes. Really."

**Was this rushed? Sorry if it was. I apologize for the lack of new chapters. I've been busy. Anyway, leave a request in the reviews.**

**Alright, I'm out.**


	6. Rosekan (Guest)

**Some Rosekan from the Guest reviewer! By the way, that is an awesome way to give a prompt. So let's begin!**

"No, I don't know what's wrong with Rose. I mean, she was always was weird and shit. But she hated her mom for being an alcoholic. So, it's pretty weird that she's drinking like there's no tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank you anyway, Dave," Kanaya said with sigh. She had been so excited to meet Rose on the meteor, but she had been hiding away and drinking human liquor. Kanaya had taken it upon herself to find out what was wrong with her human friend. So, without any leads, she turned to Dave, Rose's brother.

"Why don't you just ask her yourself? I think she'd tell you. You probably hang out with her more than I do anyway," Dave said.

"Right. I'll do that." Kanaya left Dave and began to search for Rose. Of course, Rose was in the bar with empty bottles strewn around her. At the sight of Kanaya, Rose tried to get up and run away. Being utterly wasted, she fell on the floor with a moan.

"Hi Kanya," Rose greeted weakly.

Kanaya helped her friend up. "Rose, what's the matter with you?"

"I don't know what you mean, Kayana," Rose replied. "I was jut-just havim a drik."

"You are drunk, aren't you."

"Psh, I swer to drunk, I'm note gog." Kanaya sighed and brought her friend a glass of water. She waved it away. "No, I don't need it."

"Please, Rose. Just drink it." Rose begrudgingly accepted the water. "Was that too bad?"

Rose looked away, blushing. "No."

"What's wrong?" Rose didn't reply. "Dave said that you despised alcohol. Why are you turning to it?"

"I'm fine Kanaya. I have control over myself."

"I worry for you, Rose. I want you to be safe," Kanaya said.

Rose got up and stumbled away. "I'll be fine, Kanaya." Rose left the bar, leaving Kanaya alone. She sighed. It seemed as though Kanaya was doomed to a life of romantic failure. She had developed a slight (huge) flushed crush on Rose.

But she was slipping further away from ever, sliding into the grasp of human liquor. Kanaya had to save her. Somehow.

########

Over the course of the next few weeks, Kanaya took it upon herself to steal the alcohol from Rose, trusting Karkat to hide it. She asked Terezi and Dave to try and find out why Rose was drinking, but to no avail.

Eventually, Rose caught on. One day she confronted Kanaya about it. "Why are you hiding the alcohol?"

"I don't know what you mean," Kanaya said, feigning innocence.

"Don't play dumb with me. I am well aware of your mind tricks, and they aren't working."

"Can you blame me? I have been worried about you. I am your friend and it is my job to keep you safe."

Rose blushed. "Thank you for the sentiment, but I'm not harming myself."

"Your lying to me, Rose. What has been bothering you?"

"Just a stupid crush," Rose muttered.

Kanaya felt her heart drop. _She has feelings for someone? _Still, she was a supportive friend. "That's all? Rose, it can't be that bad."

"What if they thought differently of me? What if they didn't want to talk to me anymore?" she asked.

Kanaya smiled. "Then they would be missing out on a great friend. Rose, the only way to solve this problem is to talk to this person."

"What if that person was you?" Rose asked suddenly, staring Kanaya in the eyes.

"W-what?" Kanaya asked, surprised.

"What if that person was you?" she repeated, stepping closer to Kanaya.

"Then I would say, 'What a silly notion dear. How could anyone not love you?'"

**How was that? I really liked that line, so I used it in the story. Anyway, leave a request for what prompt I should write in the reviews. If you like my writing, you might like my other story, Rose In Wonderland. Hope you enjoyed, and thank you guys for the support.**

**Alright, I'm out.**


	7. Karezi (ByakurenBen)

Hello** my lovelies, and welcome to prompt 6 of this collection. This is from ByakurenBreak. Thank you for this lovely idea. Also, thanks for all the support guys! Really, you guys are too kind. Any who, let's begin!**

"Terezi. No," Karkat muttered. What he saw before him was horrific. Terezi was covered in teal blood, and who knew how many of her bones were broken. She was dangling above boiling lava by the juggalo he had once called moirail.

"Oh hell fucking no, you fucking juggalo asshole! You had better fucking let her go! We aren't fucking hugging this one out this fucking time!" Karkat yelled. He equipped his sickle.

"Karkat, calm down," Kanaya said, concerned for the Cancer troll.

"Kanaya, shut up. I have to do this," Karkat replied. He jumped on the broken walkway, easily hopping the breaks. Never had he been so angry, so determined, so focused. He had only one goal. Save Terezi.

He landed on the platform Gamzee was on. "Gamzee, you had better fucking pick her up right fucking now." Gamzee smiled and tossed the Libra troll on one of the other platforms. She landed with a moan of pain, and lay there unconscious. Gamzee equipped his clubs, and Karkat took a defensive stance.

It was Karkat that struck first. He cut Gamee's arm, causing him to laugh. Gamzee swung his clubs at Karkat, who backed away and struck out again. Gamzee blocked the sickle with one club and hit Karkat's arm with the other, causing him to cry out in pain. Gamzee kicked Karkat in the gut, and Karkat was pushed back. He hit the ground with a thud and slid back, closer to the edge of the platform.

Gamzee chuckled. "What the motherfuck is wrong bro? CAN'T STAND UP TO FIGHT ME?" Karkat spit out some blood and hauled himself off the ground. He ran to Gamzee and jumped, trying to cut him. Gamzee swung his clubs into Karkat's stomach. He swore he heard his ribs crack as he dropped his sickle and was thrown over the edge. His mouth tasted like blood, and he was holding on for dear life.

Gamzee walked towards him. "Honk. HONK! Honk. HONK!" Gamzee slammed his foot down on Karkat's hand, and backed away. "Ready to die Karbro?"

Karkat growled. "Not today, Gamzee." Karkat heaved himself up with his remaining strength. He shakily stood. "Not today." Gamzee swung at Karkat's head, but he ducked and tried to run for his sickle. Gamzee reached out and grabbed him, and threw him in the opposite direction. Karkat was back on the ground.

Gamzee slammed his clubs to the ground only hitting concrete. He had just missed Karkat's head, who had rolled away just in time. He looked around desperately for any way he could save himself.

Then he saw it. _Terezi's cane-sword. _It was just within his reach. Gamzee was running towards him, clubs raised over his head. Karkat grabbed the sword and held it up just as Gamzee jumped to finish him off.

_Squelch. _The sword hit its mark and slid into Gamzee's heart. Purple blood poured out of his chest and he fell back. "That motherfucking hurt, bro," he muttered. His eyes were no longer red, and he dropped the clubs. Karkat stood and jumped to the platform Terezi was on. She was slowly waking up.

"What happened, Karkles?" she asked.

"Gamzee. Gamzee and his crazy juggalo shit," he replied, sitting next to her.

"My body feels broken," she moaned. She sighed. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem Terezi," Karkat replied. "I couldn't watch you get killed."

Terezi pulled herself up and kissed his cheek. "That's sweet, Karkles."

Karkat blushed. "Get the fuck off me, Pyrope," he said, gently pushing her down.

She cackled. "I smell the cherries. Don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

"Shut up."

She cackled again, and leaned on Karkat. "Yeah right. You're so flushed."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"No way in fucking hell!"

"Just shut it and kiss me already, Karkat. No more of this bullshit will take place." She gently pressed her lips to Karkat's. To them, the kiss felt like it lasted forever. In reality, it lasted for a few moments. They separated, and Terezi said, "Cherries. Just like always."

**Now aren't you two the most precious ship. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a request in the reviews, and I will see you guys later. **

**Alright, I'm out.**


	8. EridanxFeferixSollux (Speretmoon)

**Hello everyone! Here is another prompt, this time from Speretmoon! Bye the way, I love Eridan and Feferi! They were made for each other. There is nothing else to say. That being said, let's begin!**

Eridan sighed. It just wasn't fair, how Feferi was fawning over Sollux. Eridan met Feferi in pre-school, and loved her since. Yet, here she was, flirting with the poser asshole.

The bell rang, snapping Eridan out of his thoughts. Everyone grabbed their books and hurried out of the classroom in an attempt to get out of the school first. Ah, the woes of being a senior.

Eridan went to his locker and put away his books. Sollux Captor, his self-proclaimed arch-nemesis, was there talking to Karkat. Eridan scowled.

"Hey fithdick, what'th up with the cape?" Sollux asked. Eridan thought that lisp was annoying as fuck. Not to mention that the purple cape Eridan was wearing was probably the most badass and awesome thing he owned.

"Shut the fuck up, Sol," he replied.

"Ouch, that hurt. I'm inthulted," Sollux said, smirking.

"Wwhatevver, Sol. I don't givve a shit." Eridan closed his locker and went downstairs. He walked to the parking lot, up to his purple mustang. Being a rich kid had its perks, he had to admit.

Feferi was standing beside one of the basketball hoops, waiting for Sollux to come get her. "Uh, hey Fef," Eridan called.

Feferi looked up and smiled one of her beautiful smiles. "Hey Eridan! Long time no sea," she exclaimed, poking him in the ribs to see if he had caught her pun.

"Yeah. Um, do you need a ride home? Sol isn't here yet, so I figured..." He trailed off, fiddling with his scarf. God, why did this girl make him so nervous?

Feferi gave him an apologetic grin. "Sorry Eridan, but me and Sollux were going to the movies. Maybe next time."

Eridan tried his best to look hurt, but he still felt Feferi's pitiful look. "Right. Sorry. See you later, Fef." Eridan hurried to his car and drove away as fast as possible. He knew she would've refused, so why did he even ask? Fuck, why was this all so fucking frustrating? Weren't Fridays supposed to be relaxing. Oh, screw it all. When he got home, he was going to bed.

########

Eridan groaned. His phone was buzzing, and it was 8:08 on a Saturday. Whoever the fuck it was, they're going to get an earful about this. He opened the phone and read the text message from Vriska Serket. _Heeeeeeeey Eridan. _It read:I'm throwing a party at my house tonight, and everyone's invited! See you there! :::;)

Eridan sighed and got out of bed. Really, he had nothing better to do. The only other option was to hang out with his older brother Cronus. And that was something he never did if he could help it. Party it was.

Soon enough, it was five o'clock. Eridan put on his best sweater and died the one strip of hair in his face purple before leaving. he drove to Vriska's house, where loud music could be heard from a mile away. Damn, she was serious about this.

Eridan stepped out of his car. Red plastic cups littered the front yard. Great. Alcohol. Just what he needed, a bunch of drunken teenage morons.

Eridan stepped into the house. The music was even louder, making him feel as though his ears were bleeding. Kids from the school were dancing and drinking with no care. Dave Strider was rapping pathetically to the group, Rose Lalonde passed out on the floor, and Gamzee Makara already higher than a kite. Eridan shoved his way through the group, eventually finding himself an open seat. He looked around. Everyone was excited, ecstatic even to just be here, consuming the liquor. It was disgusting.

"Hi Eridan! I didn't know you would be here," someone said. He looked at the person, and his heart nearly stopped as he stared at Feferi, beautiful as ever.

"Oh, hey Fef. Wwhat's up?"

"Nothing reely. Sollux brought me here."

"Oh." Of course. Her boyfriend was here. "Wwhere is he, anywway?"

Feferi looked around. "I think he's drunk."

Eridan looked at the cup in Feferi's hand. "Wwater?" he asked. She blushed and nodded. "Me too." Eridan had gotten a glass of water earlier, surprised at being able to get a drink. Although Eridan was, by far, one of the coolest kids, he never stooped to the level of alcohol. In truth, the teen had a very small tolerance for the substance, and couldn't stand the smell of it.

"You know Fef, if I wwere Sol, I wwouldn't leavve you here all alone," Eridan said.

"Thanks Eridan. Reely."

Eridan awkwardly glanced around. Had he found the chink in Sollux's armor of infatuation surrounding Feferi? Was this his chance? "Do you wwant to leavve? I could drive you home."

Feferi blushed. "Shore." They stood and found their way through the crowd and to Eridan's car. "Thanks for this Eridan. You didn't have to."

"I wwanted to. Wwe need to spend more time together. I miss you. You're my closest friend, Fef," Eridan said. He swallowed. "I don't think that douchebags right for you, anywway."

"Sollux is nice."

"Fef, he left you alone at a party because he wwanted to get drunk."

The rest of the car ride was in silence, which concerned the hell out of Eridan. God, he hoped he hadn't insulted her. God, he hoped she wasn't mad.

They arrived at her house. Feferi and Eridan stepped out of his car, and Eridan walked her to the door. "Listen, Eridan. I'm reely grateful. For everything."

Eridan smiled. "Of course Fef. Wwhat are friends for?" Then he did the most amazing thing. He leaned forward until his lips pressed hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. Feferi was shocked still.

Then she started to kiss back! She liked it! He had no idea what he did, but he didn't care. She was kissing him back, and it was amazing.

The two broke apart. Feferi was grinning. "You don't know howe long I've been waiting for you to do that," she said. And she kissed him again.

**And scene! Shucks, these two are cute together. I hope you guys enjoyed! Also, to all of you that have read Rose In Wonderland, you will be happy to hear that I have written chapter one of the sequel, so only four more until I post it. That being said, I hope you enjoyed and leave a review of what prompt you think I should write.**

**Alright, I'm out.**


	9. Erisol (Guest)

**Prompt number 8! Thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews and support, and all the suggestions. This is a prompt from a guest, so enjoy!**

Eridan groaned. He felt like someone had run him over with a human four-wheeled device. He opened his eyes, and realized that his glasses were missing. Oh well. At least he didn't need them to see. They were more for decorative purposes.

He tried to move his arms, but they were chained behind his back. His ankles were also chained. As his eyes adjusted to the dark room, he looked around.

He was in some sort of cell. The door was open, but he couldn't get up. He tried to call for help, but his voice was hoarse and weak. "Help," he whispered, praying that someone would find him.

He didn't know how long it was. Never had he been so tortured, so miserable. But he heard footsteps, and immediately perked up. Was this his hope?

"Hello Ampora," Sollux said. There, standing before Eridan, was Sollux Captor, casually leaning on the wall, as though the sea-dweller wasn't chained to the wall, bruised and bloody.

"Sol, can you givve me a hand?" he asked.

"Nah, I don't think tho."

"Wwhy not?" Eridan whined. "C'mon Sol, I'm not kiddin' around or anythin'. I really need your help."

"Jeez, dude. You're really fucking thtupid, aren't you."

"Wwhat do you mean?"

"Lithen up, fithdick," Sollux said, kneeling to the ground. He cupped Eridan's chin in his hand so they were looking eye to eye. "I brought you here," he whispered, smirking.

"Wwhat the actual fuck? Wwhy wwould you evven do that?" Eridan asked.

Sollux smiled. "Ampora, even you're not that thtupid," he said. "I know you can figure thith out."

"Wwait. Did you wwant to kill me?" Eridan asked. No matter how hopeless he was, and how depressed he got, he still feared the thought of dying. It scared him enough in the game. He though he was safe on the meteor.

Sollux laughed. "Yeah right, Ampora. Ath if. I want you to be my matethprit, dumbath."

"Wwait, wwhat?" Eridan yelled. "You beat me unconscious, chain me in a cell, refuse to give me food or wwater, and it's because you had a flushed crush on me? Wwhat the fuck, Sol? That's so fuckin' psychotic, I can't evven describe how wrong it is."

"C'mon, dude. I know you enjoy the attention." Eridan grimaced. He had to admit, Sollux was smart. And he didn't mind being the apple of his eye, even if his ways of getting Eridan were... Outlandish, to say the least.

Sollux took a key out of his pocket. "Want to get out?" Eridan nodded. "Promithe to be my matethprit."

Eridan sighed, and muttered, "Okay. I promise." Sollux unlocked Eridan. Eridan rubbed his wrists, then jumped up to hug Sollux. "You're an asshole."

"You know you love me."

"Yeah. I know."

Sollux kissed the sea-dweller and smiled. "Fluthed for you."

"Fluthed for you too."

**And that, ladies an gentlemen, is the way to Eridan's heart. Kidnap him. Yup, eff logic. Anyweay, I hope you guys enjoyed. Leave a request of what I should write next, and I will see you guys later.**

**Alright, I'm out.**


	10. Nepkat (Leok)

**Happy chapter 10! And thank you guys so much for the 27 reviews. They are all so precious to me. Any who, here is the prompt from Leok. And, as I've said, I don't mind writing any type of ship. So let's begin!**

Nepeta sighed. It was her lunch period, and her longtime love, Karkat Vantas, was sitting beside her. She didn't know what was worse. Trying to hide the constant blush on her face, or deal with the fact that he might not like her back.

"What's the matter, Nepeta?" he asked.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing at all! Ha ha!" she laughed awkwardly. He still looked concerned, but decided to let it go. Her best friend, Equius, also looked at her. But he knew the reason for her distress.

"So, Nepeta, I've been wondering," Karkat started. Nepeta perked up. Was this what she had been waiting for? "Do you have a crush on anyone?"

She blushed. "Uh, yeah." She glanced at Equius, who nodded ever so slightly. He was there for her. She could do this.

"Who?" Karkat asked. Nepeta's blush deepened, and she looked away from Karkat. She rested her head on the table, and put her mouth to her arm. She mumbled something.

"What? I didn't understand you."

Nepeta lifted her head. "Well, it's kind of funny. Uh, I sort of like, well, you," Nepeta said.

She weakly smiled at him. Then she noticed the astonished look on his face. Oh god, what had she done. There was no way he felt that way. Nepeta felt the familiar prick of tears in her eyes. Equius reached out and touched her arm. She pushed him away and ran outside.

Nepeta climbed the nearest tree. Holding her head in her hands, she sobbed. Of course there was no way that he loved her. It was a stupid and reckless move, and now he wouldn't want to be her friend. Nice one, Nepeta.

"Nepeta! Where the fuck did you go?" Karkat yelled, running out of the school. She watched as he looked around. Not finding her, he groaned. "Come on, Nepeta! I didn't say that I didn't like you back." He fell to the ground. "Real nice fucking job, shit head." On the ground, he noticed Nepeta in the branches. "What the fuck are you doing up there?'

"Oh, you know hanging around," she said, trying to wipe away the tears.

He chuckled. "Why did you run out here?"

"Well, I was embarrassed, I guess." She dropped out of the tree, and Karkat stood up next to her.

"Don't be," he said, blushing. He took her hand. "I should be the embarrassed one," he muttered.

"Why?" Karkat's blush deepened. "Do you have a crush on me?"

"Maybe," Karkat muttered, scratching his head. Nepeta squealed and wrapped her arms around Karkat's neck.

"Karkitty, why didn't you tell me?" she exclaimed, bursting with joy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he retorted.

Then Nepeta did the riskiest, most confident thing in her entire life. She pulled back, stared into his eyes, then gently pressed her lips to his. They didn't know how long they were there, holding each other in pure bliss. They only broke apart for air.

From the building, Nepeta heard the bell ring. "Karkat, we have to get to our next class."

"Who gives a fuck?" Karkat kissed her again.

**And scene! So, tell me if you guys liked it. Leave a request in the reviews, and I will see you guys later.**

**Alright, I'm out.**


	11. EquiusxNepeta Pale (Erin)

**Prompt 10! This is a request from Erin! Do you know how hard it was for me to write this PALE? Hard. And no one understands. Any who, let's begin.**

Nepeta was sobbing in the bathroom stall. Why did this have to happen to her? What had she ever done?

##FLASHBACK##

_Nepeta tried her best to stand tall. Ever since elementary school she had harbored a large crush on one of her friends, Karkat Vantas. And today, on October twenty-seventh, in her junior year of high school, she was going to confess her love._

_The night before, she had prepped herself by asking her sister for advice, calling her friend Equius for support, and role-playing the situation with Terezi. It was an extremely awkward role-play, and they were giggling the entire time about how foolish they were being. _

_Nepeta stepped into the lunch room. She scanned the room, and found Karkat yelling at Dave. Getting a sick feeling in her stomach, she started to regret her decision. But she pushed that thought away. She had to do this. _

_She walked towards Karkat. "Uh, hey Karkitty!" she exclaimed._

_Karkat stopped yelling at Dave and noticed that Nepeta was standing in front of her. "What's the matter, Nepeta?"_

_Nepeta took her hat off her head and nervously wrung it in her hands. "Well, I've had a crush on you for a while now, and I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie with me."_

_Dave looked at Karkat with an amused look on his face. "Wow, Karkat the lady-killer. What will his response be?"_

_"Shit. Look, you're really nice and all. But I don't feel that way about you. I'm sorry." _

_Nepeta only heard the ending. 'I don't feel that way about you' kept repeating in her head. Dave shook his head and muttered, "Ouch bro. Cold. That's really fucking low."_

_Nepeta didn't hear his pity. She had run away to the shelter of the girls bathroom. _

##NORMALTIME##

There was a loud bang on the door. "Nepeta, please come out of the bathroom. I wish to comfort you, but I am not allowed to come in with you." Of course, Equius would be the first to find her.

Nepeta got to her feet shakily, and left the bathroom. Equius was in front of the door.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Nepeta ran into his arms. Equius broke out into a nervous sweat. "Please, Nepeta. Tell me what happened."

Nepeta stopped her sniffling. "He said no!" she cried, more tears streaming down her face. She wrapped her arms around Equius once more.

Equius gently hugged her. "It's okay, Nepeta. I am here for you." Nepeta cried in his arms for a few more minutes. When she finished, she pulled back.

"What am I going to do?" she asked.

"Nepeta, Karkat is not your only reason to live. You mean so much to everyone. It is his fault if he doesn't realize how special you are," Equius said.

Nepeta offered a weak smile. "Thanks, Equius. What would I do without you?"

**And scene! In truth, this wasn't too hard to write. I enjoyed it. I hope you guys liked it, and leave a request in the reviews! Alright, I'm out.**


	12. JadexJohn sibling (scatteredPhilophoser)

**Hello everyone and a Happy Halloween! Here is a prompt from scatteredPhilosopher, and it's chockfull of sibling fluff. Ever noticed how most cute sibling things come from Dave and Rose? Why not these two, they're the adorkable ones? Any who, let's begin!**

John pulled his pillow over his head. This had to be the third time in a row. Jade was in the room next door having one of her weird dog dreams. She was kicking the wall, waking her ecto-brother up once again.

John yawned and got out of his bed. He checked the time, which read 3:00. Although, who really knew the real time in this place.

John walked out of his bedroom and walked up to Jade's. He knocked on the door. "Jade, can you be quiet? Some of us don't take dog naps during the day." This effectively stopped the kicking, but brought Jade to the door.

"That was pretty rude, John. It's not my fault. Beq did this to me every day!" she exclaimed.

John sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Well, I'm not going to be able to fall asleep again. Do you want to play video games or something?" Jade nodded.

########

Fifteen minutes, three liters of soda, and five bags of chips later, Jade and John were playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl. "Dammit Pit! Why do you suck this much?" John yelled, furiously button-mashing as though his life depended on it.

"Wow John, you suck at this," Jade remarked. She was easily beating John with Wolf, and wasn't trying that much at all.

John glared at her. This was a wound to his pride. He was the male, and was built to be better at video games. But here she was, whooping his ass in a Wii game. _A Wii game! _"Whatever Jade, at least I'm not some stupid dog character."

Jade growled. "At least I'm not an angel that can't fly." She beat his character, winning the match. She laughed.

They glared at each other, before John said, "Oh, it's on." He took out the game and put in a different one.  
"This is Rock Band 3. I played it before, and was terrible at bass guitar. So I'll make a wager. I'll play bass, and you play some other instrument that you suck at. If I do better than you, then you have to dress up like a cat."

Jade grimaced, then brightened after thinking it over. She held out her hand. "Fine! But if I win, you have to eat an entire cake made by your grandma."

"It's a deal." They shook hands, and John found the guitar controller. Jade got the microphone, claiming to be tone-deaf. After they set it up, John chose one of the easier songs, Eye of the Tiger.

They started, and each missed multiple notes and words. Somehow, they managed to continue. "John, we suck," Jade said during one of the breaks. John smiled. He knew that they were both doing bad, but there was no way she would win.

The end of the song came, and the siblings were ecstatic to see who won. The screen turned blue, and the percentages for the players popped up. "We tied?!" they shrieked. Sure enough, the screen showed their scores. They each had the whopping percent of 73. They gulped and looked at each other.

########

"Explain to me again why the fuck your grandkids are torturing themselves," Davesprite said. At the table, John was eating a cake. He had taken a small sliver of it, and was trying to choke it down. Jade was rocking in the corner, sometimes batting at the cat costume she was wearing. It certainly wasn't helping that Jaspersprite was looming over her, genuinely confused.

"I don't know dear. They are strange kids," Nannasprite replied.

**And scene! Yeah, I enjoyed this one. I don't own games or songs mentioned in this. These are just games I play with my little brother. I hope you enjoyed, leave a request in the reviews, and I will see you guys later. **

**Alright, I'm out.**


	13. New World (emily5637)

**Hello everyone! Here is prompt 12 from emily5637. And WOW this one is interesting. This is the second weirdest/awesomest prompt I have received (see chapter 3 for the other one). So, without further ado, let's begin!**

Karkat leaned against the... What was it called again? The humans called them trees. That sounded right, trees. He leaned against the tree with a sigh. Never in his six and a half, no, eight, sweeps of life, had he been so confused.

##FLASHBACK##

_Karkat felt taller, more filled out. He felt older. He no longer felt six and a half sweeps old. He looked around. He only recognized eleven of the twenty-four trolls present. There were eight other figures there. He had no idea what they were, though. _

_Nepeta, Terezi, Equius, Gamzee, Tavros, Eridan, Feferi, Sollux, and Kanaya looked equally confused. Vriska and Aradia looked like they knew what was happening. They were wearing weird outfits, and they had fairy wings. _

_"Where the fuck are we?" he asked. _

_One of the aliens looked at him funny. This one was wearing round black glasses. "You don't remember anything that just happened literally five minutes ago?"_

_"Seriously Karkat, what the heck? We came here with the humans, because they created a new universe," Vriska said._

_"Uh, what are humans?" Tavros asked. "And, um, when did I get these new legs?"_

_One of the trolls Karkat didn't know spoke up. This one also had fairy wings. "Why does this dude have the same symbol as me?" he asked. _

_The human in the light blue outfit said, "Oh fuck."_

##NORMALTIME##

The humans started off by introducing themselves. The one called Rose was fussing over Kanaya, claiming to be her matesprit. John and Dave were matesprits, and Dave tried to convince Karkat that they were 'bros'. Whatever the fuck that meant.

Then they introduced everyone to their ancestors, who were really only nine and a half sweeps old. The only ones who remembered each other were Vriska and Aranea, and Damara and Aradia. Karkat's ancestor was Kankri Vantas, otherwise known as Kranki or the Insufferable.

After that, they tried to explain the game. All Karkat got was a jumble of retarded shit and time loops. But the humans won, and created their new world. The inhabitants were somewhere between trolls and humans. They were pale, and could have multicolored hair. But the hemospectrum, quadrants, and horns were also traits they had. Except, the hierarchy didn't exist.

This species was surprisingly peaceful. None of them were particularly bad, but Rose was certain this would change. But for now, there was nothing to worry about. Except for the inexplicable memory loss of most of the trolls, of course.

"Hey Karkat!" Nepeta said. "Mind if I sit next to you?" Karkat blushed and nodded. If there was one thing he was happy about, it was not forgetting her.

"What's up Nepeta?" he asked.

"Just thinking, I guess. It's sort of weird, with Alternia being destroyed and everything."

"Yeah. And all the lusii are dead now," Karkat said.

Nepeta looked down. "And Pounce is dead."

Karkat wrapped his arm around her. "Shit, Nepeta. I'm sorry, I forgot that some people had good connections with their lusii."

"I always thought that you liked Crab-dad more than you let on," Nepeta said.

"It was complicated," he said. "You want to go do something?"

"Where?"

"Fuck should I know."

"Well when you put it like that, how could I refuse?" They stood up and walked back to the group of houses that the trolls and humans were living in. Ever since they had come to this world, the trolls that didn't remember the game stayed at these homes. Rose was still convinced that she could help Kanaya regain her memory. Really, Karkat found Rose's determination pitiful. Her love for Kanaya transcended all definition.

Although, the same went for John and Dave. They could fight like a kismesis, but still love each other the next day. Never had romance confused Karkat so.

Thank gog that all the trolls were normal enough. Well, most of them at least. Damara, Meenah, Aranea, Vriska, and Aradia still had memories of the game. Occasionally, they would cast a sad glance at one of their friends. To think of it, Vriska had been mush nicer to Tavros. John said it was because she felt guilty about killing him.

"Are you okay? I know everything is really stressful now," Nepeta said.

Karkat sighed. A sweep and a half ago, he would have been to stubborn to admit his pain. But he was older, a completely different person, and this was Nepeta. The only person he truly cared about. "I don't remember anything," Karkat muttered. "I mean, Aradia's alive! Kanaya's a Rainbow Drinker! You were dead for fuck's sake! What would I do without you?" Karkat asked.

Nepeta wrapped her arms around the Cancer troll. "It's hard for all of us. I mean, could you imagine just randomly getting blood cravings?"

"That's not what I meant," Karkat said, pressing his head against her shoulder.

"Yeah. But it lightened the mood!" Nepeta said.

"That's another thing I hate about this damn place. It's too fucking bright!" During the day, the sun shone. Even nights were dimly lit, even with the lack of electricity. Most of the trolls were too sensitive to stay outside. This was night, and even the humans could see perfectly.

"Hey, at least the inhabitants are nice. Look over there. That's high blood with the lowest type of blood. It'd be like Aradia hanging out with Eridan. Look at how they act," she said. The two kids were playing with each other calmly. At one point, the rust blood tackled the high blood, but the high blood found this normal and continued to play.

"Never thought I'd see that. This place is weird," Karkat said. "I don't think I could get used to it."

"Oh well. At least we have each other."

**And scene! Was this rushed? Did it seem to get away from the real point. Well, this was my favorite ship from those mentioned, so I focused it around those two. And I wanted to write Karkat's view of this new world. Anyway, I guess this is it. Leave a request in the reviews, tell me what you think, and thank you all for the support. **

**Alright, I'm out.**


	14. VriskaxSolluxxEridan (wrathofnerds)

**Hello everyone! Welcome to this prompt from wrathofnerds! This is my first time writing auspistice, so I'm very excited to see what you guys think. Without further ado, let's begin!**

Vriska groaned. The constant switching between kismesis and matesprit between Ampora and Captor was pissing her off. The hours of fighting and kissing annoyed everyone. Most of the trolls had begged Kanaya to auspistice between the two, but she refused. Vriska didn't blame her, either. This auspistice would be tough and tiring. Which meant only one troll was able to handle the job. The smartest, coolest, and bravest troll. Vriska fucking Serket, the only one prepared for the task.

At least, she certainly hoped so. The former kismesis with Eridan might make things awkward. No, Vriska had to stop thinking of such things. She was the only one who could do this. It was her job, no, her duty to solve this emotional mess.

The next day, Vriska found them fighting in the computer room. Not certain on how to start an ashen relationship, she stated it bluntly. "I want to be your guys' auspistice," she said.

This earned a confused look from the two trolls. "We really don't need on. Tho, thorry I gueth," Sollux replied.

"Yeah, wwe're fine on our own," Eridan scoffed.

"Well, I am. Not too thure about Ampora though," Sollux said.

"Shut the fuck up, Sol!" Eridan yelled.

"Fithdick!"

"Poser!"

This bickering went on for five minutes before Vriska snapped. "Shut up!" she screamed. The two trolls looked at her. Sollux was holding Eridan by his scarf, and Eridan was tugging on the collar of Sollux's shirt. They immediately released each other. "Good. Now, I'm your auspistice and I make the rules. There will be no flushed or caliginous advances on each other in the presence of others. If I find out about this happening," she said, looking down at her nails. She looked up with a wicked grin. "Well, I guess you'll just have to find out." Eridan and Sollux glanced at each other before nodding in agreement. "Wonderful."

########

"What did you do to them? I haven't seen them talk for days," Kanaya said to Vriska as they watched Eridan and Sollux, who were on opposite sides of the computer room.

Vriska leaned casually against the wall and replied, "We just had a little talk."

"I don't think you understand the concept of an auspistice. The auspistice is supposed to help the other trolls, not scare them into doing whatever they command," Kanaya explained.

"Nobody else is complaining. And hey, I'm not bothered at all. I'm the only person I care about," Vriska stated. She went back to watching the two. Occasionally, they would cast a glance at each other. Slowly, Sollux moved closer to Eridan. When he reached his sea dweller, Vriska grunted and glared at them. They hastily separated and rushed to the opposite sides, continuing their torture once more. Vriska grinned and sighed contently.

"Not bothered at all," she repeated.

**And scene! I've never seen this type of story, so I liked this idea a lot. Leave a request in the reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you guys later.**

**Alright, I'm out.**


	15. Nepetaxselfinsert (alice chained)

**Hello everyone! Here is the next prompt from alice chained. Also, to alice, I love self inserts! I have a few original characters for a story I want to write, so this is one of them. Lilly, the OC from chapter 3, was another character from said story. So Raphael is all I own! Let's begin!**

Nepeta glanced again at the new boy who was in her art class, Raphael Carsten. His chocolate-brown hair was gelled up, and he was wearing a black sweatshirt and jeans. He was tall and strong, albeit thin. His face always had some sort of frown. Even when introducing himself, he had a bored expression.

Nepeta looked back down at her drawing. She didn't know why, but she had drawn a tiger on the paper. Somehow, this new boy reminded her of a tiger. There was literally no other explanation. But she liked it, and put her full effort into detailing it perfectly.

By the end of the period, Nepeta had gotten three new facts about the new boy. One, he didn't like to talk. Several of her classmates, including her friend Feferi, attempted to talk to him. He would stare at them for a few moments, before going back to his work and ignoring them. Two, he loved piano music. Their art teacher would allow a student to pick a type of music to listen to while everyone worked. Raphael walked up to the teachers computer and picked a few piano solos. Everyone complained at how boring it was, but Nepeta actually enjoyed it. She even confronted him about it. Which brings us to three.

He had the prettiest eyes. When she told him about how she thought the music was great, he stared at her with sad, puppy dog brown eyes. He looked at her for a few seconds, giving her the chance to stare into them. And he said, "Cool."

Make that four things. He was Nepeta's instant crush.

########

Over the next two weeks, Nepeta carefully watched Raphael. She learned five new things about her love interest.

Five, he worked out. Equius told her that he had seen him in the weight room, lifting weights with ease. When he asked Raphael about what he was working out for, he replied, "Because I want to."

Six, he had a younger sister and lived with two other girls and one boy. Being the oldest at seventeen, he drove everyone around. Nepeta saw him with his ten-year old sister. She greeted them, and saw that the girl, April, was actually very friendly. She was the polar opposite of Rafael, with light hair and a bubbly attitude.

Seven, he was smart. Whenever Nepeta needed help in school work, he would offer to help her with whatever it was. A once a week study session turned into an everyday hang out at the library.

Eight, he could handle a sword. After Nepeta introduced him to all of her closest friends, Dave had deemed him as cool. Then he launched into a conversation with John over whether swords were better than hammers. Raphael sided with Dave, but John claimed that Dave only owned shitty swords. So Raphael went over to  
Dave's house. If the story was true, Raphael snapped the blade in half. The two then had a strife session, where Raphael was beaten. But Dave gave him credit in the story. He had too when he came back with a broken nose.

Nine, he hated dogs. When Nepeta asked him why, he said, "I've always preferred cats."

########

A month later, and it was February. As Valentine's inched closer, Nepeta learned two more things about her good friend Raphael.

Ten, Raphael was born on Valentine's Day. Nepeta thought this was adorable, but told him that now she had to get him a birthday gift and a Valentine's Day gift. Raphael blushed for the first time and said, "You don't need to get me anything. I just want to hang out with you."

Eleven, Raphael's family was dead. Maybe that was two blunt. Let's start over. On Valentine's Day, Nepeta gave Raphael the picture of a tiger she had drawn in art when they first met. They hung out for a bit, and then Nepeta asked, "Why do you live with those other kids? I know it's not an orphanage, because your guardian is Lilly's dad. Are you in some exchange program?" she asked.

Raphael looked down and awkwardly shuffled. "Well, I guess it's about time I told you. My family is dead. April and I were the only survivors. Lilly's dad took us in. Toby and Tara ran away from their homes, so he gave them a place to stay. That's why those two don't attend school, they never stay in one place for long."

"What happened?"

Raphael wiped his eyes. "Earthquake."

"How old were you?"

"Eleven. April was four."

Wordlessly, Nepeta wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back, and began to cry. "It's okay Rafe. It's okay." She didn't want to say she was sorry. She knew how hollow those words could sound. So she held the larger boy instead.

"Thanks," he said after he stopped crying. He released Nepeta and took a small box out of his pocket. "ON a calmer note, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He handed the box to the stunned Nepeta. She opened it up. Inside was a necklace. The charm on it was a lion with the sign for Leo across it.

"Karkat helped me pick it out. I thought you'd like it more than just a regular old card or some stuffed cat toy."

"I love it," Nepeta whispered. "I love it!" She tackle-pounced Raphael and exclaimed, "Yes yes yes! A million times yes!"

Raphael laughed and stood up, helping Nepeta stand. He leaned down and kissed Nepeta. They pulled apart and Nepeta said, "Make that twelve."

"Twelve what?"

"Twelve things I know about you." He loved her as much as she loved him.

**Dear reader, if you are confused on why this story takes place around February, its because I thought this was cute as hell. If you are disturbed by this fact, reread it in that month. If you didn't care, have a thumbs up from Batman. Because I am Batman. He is me. I am him. (Even though I'm a girl, just deal with it). I hope you enjoyed, leave a request in the reviews and tell me if you liked it or not. **

**Alright, I'm out.**


	16. Homestuck randomness (Izzy)

**Hello everyone! So, instead of doing a request from the reviews, this is a request from my friend. To be fair, she has been waiting just like everyone else who made a request. To be fair, this is pretty hilarious. Now let's begin.**

"What the fuck!" Tara screamed as she fell from the sky. She landed with a thud on the ground. "Why the hell did you do that?" she asked, getting to her feet.

**I can't directly talk to you. I'll just tell you the requests, and you make it happen. Now, introduce yourself.**

"Asshole. Fine. I'm Tara, one of the many OC's from Rubicks. And I am, by far, the coolest. Izzy, Rubicks' friend, requested a bunch of random shit. So she and Rubicks came up with some things. And I'm the host. What's the first request?"

**Give John skittles and make him tell Karkat they're troll eggs.**

"Lovely. Let's bring in John and Karkat." John and Karkat fall from the sky like Tara did before. Well, John floated gently, using the wind to help him. Karkat plummeted to the ground below, landing on Tara.

"Karkat, I think you should get off of her," John said, trying not to laugh.

"You think it's funny don't you," Tara groaned. Karkat got off of her, and looked around.

"Alright, where the fuck are we?" he asked.

"The Kanto region. That's right, we're in fucking Pokémon now. Irregardless, which isn't a word, have some skittles John," she said, tossing a pack to the said boy. He looked at her while opening it, cautiously eating a candy.

"Who the fuck are? What even is Pokémon? Answer me now- hey. What are those?" Karkat asked, looking at the multicolored sweets.

Tara mouthed 'troll eggs'. "Troll eggs," John answered.

"What. No. Give me those!" he yelled, tackling John. Tara observed the foolishness before looking at the sky expectantly.

**Dave and Dirk have to sing One Direction ironically while you yell at them.**

"Fuck. Okay, bring them in." Dave and randomly appeared.

"Why the hell are Egbert and Karkat wrestling?" Dave asked.

"Long story. Now start singing One Direction," Tara replied, handing them the lyrics. They looked at it before shrugging, silently agreeing to partake in the activity.

"Oh god, my ears are dying!" Tara yelled, falling to their knees. "There sexy as hell though."

**I know right. Next up, Tavros gets fairy wings.**

"Okay then. Weird, but okay." Tavros appears, looking around curiously.

"Uh, where am I?"

"Canterlot. Here, have these." Tara gave Tavros a pair of fairy wings. He put them on and fluttered them, rising a few inches above the ground.

"Hey, I can fly! Ha, fly Pupa, fly!"

**Karkat and Rose. Wait, what the actual fuck? That's a ship. Okay then. You'd better separate Karkat from John.**

Rose appeared just as Tara managed to drag Karkat away. "Let me go! He just ate the remaining trolls of my species!" Karkat yelled.

"I see we are being put through torture," Rose observed.

"Can I get Cupid bow and arrows?" Tara asked. A red bow appeared in her hand, and she notched a pink arrow. "Thanks." She shot both Rose and Karkat with a bow. They looked at each other, and began to make out.

"Can we move on. Dave and Dirk moved onto the next song, and my ears are getting raped."

**Good idea. Let Nepeta watch Nyan Cat.**

"Right, because we needed another annoying song. Whatever. Bring her in." Nepeta pounced onto Tara.

"AC says hello to this mysterious stranger," she said.

"Tara says watch this." She handed a laptop to the cat girl. Nepeta sat down and watched the video.

"Jesus, I swear whoever made that was high on acid," Tara said.

**I concur. Now Equius has to carry you around.**

"First good one all day! Bring the big guy in." Equius appears.

"I command you to tell me where I am."

"Fire nation. Now carry me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Tara tackled Equius. "Carry me! The Highblood commands it!"

"But you're a human!"

"I work for him! Now carry me!"

"Fine." Equius allowed the smaller girl to climb on his back.

"Nice. Smells like sweat though. Next."

**Give Kankri 50 Shades of Grey. **

"I'm going to need a copy of that. It's not like I carry one around with me everywhere." A copy of the book lands on the floor next to Equius. Kankri lands next to it.

"Pardon me, but what am I doing here. My friends might be concerned with my sudden disappearance," he said.

"Trust me, they won't. Now read that."

Kankri picked the book up and began to read. As he read, his mouth gaped open and red tears streamed down his cheeks. He put the book down and rocked back and forth.

"Triggers. So many triggers," he muttered.

"I actually feel bad for him. Next."

**Meulin and Kurloz dress up like Jack and Sally.**

"I like your friend. Bring them in." Kurloz and Meulin appeared.

"Hey, that's Nepeta!" Meulin yelled. Nepeta ignored her, too entertained with the video.

"She found the ten-hour version. Put these on please." Meulin put on the rag dress and Kurloz put on the striped suit.

**Cute! Now give Gamzee all of the drugs. Warning for drugs. **

Gamzee falls from the sky. "Hi motherfuckers."

"Not him," Equius muttered.

"Quiet you. Take all this stuff. Do whatever you like."

"Ha ha, awesome. A miracle from the mirthful messiahs"

**Ask Eridan if he is gay or European.**

Eridan lands on the floor next to an already high Gamzee. "Wwhat the fuck?"

"Are you gay or European?" Tara asked.

"Uh, neither?"

"Right. I don't believe a word of it. Next!"

**Jane can force John to eat a cake.**

"John! Accept the sweets!" Tara dragged John over to the table. Jane appeared with a cake.

"You have to make him eat that," Tara explained.

"Okay then? Here you go." Jane handed him the cake, and John shrieked in fear. Jane shoved it in his face, forcing the cake into his mouth.

"Alright. That's it. Sorry if you didn't like it, but Rubicks is a jerk. The next actual prompt will be up soon. See ya'll later.

**So you guys just got a taste of what happens between my friends and I. I hope you were at least entertained by the complete and utter bullshit that went on. Leave a request in the reviews and tell me what you thought. I will see you guys later.**

**Alright, I'm out.**


	17. Erisol (MaximumJackets)

**I'm so sorry for the wait, but I'm here now with another chapter! This one is from MaximumJackets, and it is another Erisol. Without further ado, let's begin!**

Eridan shuffled nervously in front of the door. His flushed crush, Sollux Captor, had invited him over to visit his hive. So the sea dweller had hurried to the location. He cautiously brought his hand up to the door and knocked.

After a few seconds, Sollux opened the door. "'Thup Ampora," he said coolly, leaning on the door frame.

"Nothin' much, wwhat's up wwith you?"

"Jutht bein' awethome. Come on in, dude," he said, allowing Eridan to enter his hive. The two started walking up the stairs (okay, Eridan trudged along while Sollux floated above him, taunting him). When they reached the top, Eridan fell on the floor with a groan.

"Wwhy do there have to be so many fuckin' stairs?" he asked, resting his head on the cold floor.

"Why are you tho fucking lazy?" Sollux retorted, sitting next to his friend. Eridan sat up, and they didn't do anything for a little bit.

At least, that's what Eridan thought. At first, he thought he felt his scarf move, just a bit, but move nonetheless. He glanced at Sollux, who hadn't moved. So Eridan shrugged it off.

Then, suddenly, the scarf shifted once more. Maybe by a centimeter, but he had felt it move. He looked at Sollux once again, and once again Sollux looked innocent. This time, Eridan closed his eyes, keeping them slightly open.

He saw Sollux peek over at him, then bat the scarf, much like Nepeta with her cat-like actions would. "Stop it," Eridan scolded.

"No." Sollux hit the end of the scarf again, smirking.

"Cut it out, Sol. It's not funny," Eridan said.

"No, thith thit ith way to amuthing," Sollux replied. He was grinning now, batting the scarf with no care.

Eridan suddenly jumped up and tackled the Gemini troll. He grabbed Sollux's wrists, then pressed his knees down with his own. "Stop. Playin'. Wwith. My. Scarf," he said, seething with rage at Sollux's annoying antics.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll stay like this for the next fivve hours," Eridan said.

"I thought punithments were thuppothed to be painful," Sollux said.

"This is painful, asshole lowwblood."

"No, I enjoy thith, geniuth. Tho do you. I mean, even your not that thtupid, right?" Sollux pushed the Aquarius troll off him, then pulled him up by the collar of his sweater.

Eridan gulped. Sollux's face was unbearably close at this point, and Eridan felt as though his entire face was turning purple. Sollux, on the other hand, didn't show the faintest sign of emotion.

Then the strangest but happiest moment of Eridan's short life happened. Sollux kissed him. On the lips. And Sollux apparently had two tongues? Okay, that was... New. Regardless, Sollux was kissing him! And it didn't seem to be hate related! Was this the long awaited return of affections that Eridan had been waiting for?

They broke apart, much to Eridans dismay. "You need to come over more often, Ampora," Sollux said, kissing him again.

Yes, it was indeed the long awaited return of affections.

**And scene! So, I don't ship these two red, but I enjoyed this one. Random story, I do this to my friends all the time when they have something dangly with them. Easily entertained? Yes. I hope you enjoyed, leave a request in the reviews, and tell me what you thought! I will see you guys later.**

**Alright, I'm out.**


	18. JohnDave (The-Homestuck-McDerps)

**Greetings and welcome back to this collection! Here is a Hammertime prompt (that's the best name for a ship ****ever****) from The-Homestuck-McDerps. Since I've got nothing left to say, let's begin!**

John was under the impression that most people found out they were gay or bisexual when they were teenagers. He didn't know why he thought this, because it wasn't true most of the time, but he figured that if he never liked a guy that way in his younger years, then he would never feel that way.

Well, he was pretty fucking wrong. Because he now had feelings for one of his best friends.

He couldn't name the day he found out. Maybe he always felt this way, and just realized it. Regardless, John Egbert was gay. There was no denying it. And he had a crush on Dave Strider, cool kid of the group, and closest friend.

Yup. He was screwed.

John and Dave had been sharing an apartment for three years now. Since they had been going to the same college, the University of Skaia, they figured it would be easier if they lived together and shared the burden.

Maybe it was the constant 'ironic/un-ironic/oh-shit-it's-ironic-again flirting. Maybe it was the fact that Dave Strider was undeniably hot. Either way, John was attracted to him, and that was what mattered.

Figuring that he'd have to come out of the closet sooner or later, he told all of his friends as they were at a restaurant. "Guys, I'm gay."

Everyone just stared at him for a moment, before Karkat gave Vriska five dollars as she yelled triumphantly, "I called it!"

So they accepted him, and asked him the usual questions. But none of that mattered to him. It was Dave's response that made his heart leap. "It's about time, Egbert."

Even though most would be perturbed, John's burden seemed a bit lighter. But life continued, like it always does. And his crush grew.

And, like any loyal Fangirl-er Fanboy that is, he over analyzed everything that Dave said. If Dave tossed him a Coke, it meant that he was willing to do anything for John. When they would play video games and John won, it meant Dave let him take the win. When they watched movies, and Dave would wrap his arm around John, it meant that he cared about John. When Dave came out of the closet, it meant John had a chance.

Unlike John, Dave confided in John first. "I'm bisexual. Not in an ironic way, in the serious way," he said, as easily as if he were telling John that they needed to go shopping.

"Okay, did you tell your brothers?"

"I think they've known. They're both gay so it makes sense that they'd know already. Maybe that's why they gave me the princess tiara for my last birthday. The sick fucks."

"Well, why'd you tell me first?" John asked.

"Because your my best friend," he replied. Although, there was a twinge of pain in those words. Of course, John over analyzed that too.

Then, the next week, John's whole life changed.

To be fair, he certainly hadn't meant to eavesdrop. He was about to go into Dave's room to ask if they could order pizza, and he heard Dave talking on the phone.

"So I'm bisexual," he heard Dave say. He was probably talking to one of his brothers. "Yeah, I guessed that you'd know as much." A few more moments, then he heard an amazed Dave yell, "What, no! Look, I don't care if your some sort of robotic genius, but I do not like any of my friends!'

A few more moments. "Hey, I've never labeled John as a friend."

A few more moments. "No, you can't tell Jake. Shut the hell up. Alright, see you later," Dave finished the conversation. He opened the door, only to find John. He had been to shocked to move.

Dave waved his hand in front of John's face. "Earth to Egbert. Wake up, dude."

"You. Have a crush. On me," he muttered.

Dave gasped, against his cool kid façade. "You were eavesdropping!"

John realized his error, and a blush grew on his face. "I was just, well. I don't know, but. Do you want pizza?"

"Like, as a date, or for actual food?"

"Uh, yes?"

Dave smirked. "Sure thing Egderp. Should you pick me up at six or seven?"

"Shut up Dave!" John said, his blush spread.

Dave's smirk turned into a grin. "Six it is. Look pretty for me, John." And then Dave pulled John into a kiss.

**So, this wasn't really to direct. I hope you enjoyed. Leave a request in the reviews, tell me what you thought, and I will see you guys later!**

**Alright, I'm out.**


	19. KartavGamdave (CaptainUnicornz)

**Hello everyone! Here is another prompt from CaptainUnicornz. Because it was an either or type of thing, I figured that this chapter will be a two in one! Also, if any of you have read Rose In Wonderland, and are currently wondering why the hell the sequel is taking so long, you should be pleased to know that it should be up next weekend! I've been having really bad writer's block. Any who, let's begin!**

***KarTav***

Tavros played nervously with the Pokémon cards in his hands. For the past year, everything had been going his way. Vriska stopped bullying him, which made school more enjoyable. He had gotten new legs and it was the best feeling ever to walk, even if he fell down the stairs all the time. That left one thing.

He had grown a major crush on Karkat Vantas, one of his few friends. All that was left was for him to win the heart of said teen. Which wasn't going to be easy.

"Are you okay, bro?" Rufioh, his older brother, asked.

Wait a second. Rufioh literally had people falling for him left and right. Dammit, of course it was this easy! "Uh, can you help me with an, uh, crush I have?"

Rufioh chuckled and set down a Pokémon card, drawing another from his deck. "Little bro has a crush? Bangarang, man! Alright, here's what you have to do."

The next day, Tavros had people turning heads. He had died his brown Mohawk red, and had tight black leather pants, a leather jacket, fingerless gloves, and black boots. With a slight amount of black eyeliner, that is.

Karkat confronted him first. "Why the fuck do you have all of that shit on you?" he asked.

"Well, I'm trying to impress someone."

"A word of advice. You look better without the goth get-up. Do your own thing, not your brother's."

The day after that, Tavros went back to school looking normal. Rufioh didn't question it, and even encouraged the new vigor in which Tavros pursued his crush. And, much to Tavros' joy, Karkat approved of his current style. He said, "I told you. You look way better in that then in those other clothes. Hell, you might even have a chance with your love life!" And after knowing Karkat for so long, he knew that what he said was a compliment.

After weeks of torture and imagining the possible relationship, Tavros got the sudden spur of courage he needed. "Can I walk with you after school?" he asked. It wasn't unusual, as they lived in the same neighborhood.

"Sure," Karkat replied, slightly flustered. The end of the school day came, and the two teens found themselves walking side by side. Karkat's house was coming closer, and Tavros knew his time was short.

Unsure of how to handle the situation, Tavros stood in front of Karkat and grabbed his shoulders. "Karkat, can you, uh, please go out with me?" he asked.

"What the fuck?" he asked surprised. Realizing what Tavros said, a blush spread across his face. "Um, sure Tavros."

"I, uh, knew you were going to ay no!" Tavros wailed.

I said yes, actually."

"Wait, you, uh, did?" he asked, bewildered at his friend's agreement. "So, do you want to, uh, go see an, um, movie this weekend? I think there's an, uh, new rom-com coming out."

"I'd be happy to," Karkat said. They both turned and looked at Karkat's house. "See you tomorrow, Tavros," Karkat said, kissing him on the cheek before absconding into his home. Tavros stood there, gaping like a fish out of water as his face became bright red. Then he smiled goofily and held his cheek in his hand.

His life was turning out great.

***GamDave***

Dave twirled the pencil in his hand, staring at the strangest boy he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. The week before his best bro Karkat had hooked up with Tavros. Now only if his love life worked out that way.

He had no idea why, but he found himself attracted to Gamzee Makara, the pot-head of the school. They had never really hung out, but something about the clown lover was alluring. Maybe it was the spotted pants. Yeah, those probably did it for him.

The bell rang and Dave closed his binder. He walked quickly, trying to catch up to Gamzee. Gamzee instead of going to the next class, walked into the bathroom. Dave waited against the wall even after the bell rang again, signaling the start of the next class.

When Gamzee did come out of the bathroom, he was muttering something about miracles and his eyes were pink. He saw Dave and said, "Hey bro. What the motherfuck is up?"

"Doing pretty damn good. What about you?" Dave asked, keeping up his cool kid façade.

"It's all motherfucking miraculous up in here brother. Just being all up and happy. Hey, let's cut class. You and me."

Dave thought for a few minutes. Skip with his crush and get in-school suspension, or turn down the offer and disappoint his crush. What to choose, what to choose.

"Yeah. Can we go get apple juice? I could really use some of that shit."

The two got out of the school and escaped to the nearest store, where they bought Faygo and apple juice. Then Gamzee led Dave back to a 'secret spot' he had found.

"You took me under a bridge?" Dave asked, looking at the homeless people trying to catch some type of food from the river.

"Not just any motherfucking bridge, brother. My favorite place," Gamzee replied. On one side of the bridge was a tree, which, upon closer inspection, had a board laying on the trunk. Another board was resting higher up on the branches, and planks secured the two boards together. It was a make-shift tree fort.

Gamzee helped Dave into the fort, and they comfortably sat drinking Faygo and apple juice. "How long have you been coming here?"

"Since I was a small motherfucker. Twelve or some shit. It's better than staying with my dad," Gamzee replied.

"Daddy issues?" Dave asked. Gamzee nodded. "I hear you. Bro was always and ass. Thank god I got better with a sword, or my skin color would be purple. Jesus, I never understood why he did that."

"Well, fuck parents," Gamzee said, holding up his bottle. Dave held up his apple juice in return, and they drank.

"You mind if I take a motherfucking drag, bro?" Gamzee asked. Dave shrugged and let Gamzee light a joint. The boy took a drag and immediately sighed. "Thanks bro."

"No problem." Gamzee offered the joint. "No thanks, I don't smoke." Gamzee shrugged and continue to smoke.

As Dave looked at the scenery, Gamzee wrapped his arm around Dave's shoulders. Dave was astounded, and asked, "Why are you doing this?" His cheeks were flushed red. Oh no. This was completely against his cool kid image.

"Hush, bro. Hush." Maybe this was the start of something beautiful.

**Not too much fluff, but still fluffy enough I hope. Hopefully, you guys didn't mind the double prompt. Please give me some feedback, I would love to improve! Also, I'm trying to write a book. Some of the characters are my wonderful OCs Tara, Lilly, and Raphael. Speaking of them, would you guys like to say good bye?**

**Tara: Leave me alone, I'm tired! Wasn't I put through enough torture?**

**Raphael: Leave a request in the reviews.**

**Lilly: We hope you enjoyed!**

**Alright, I'm out.**


End file.
